Juegos
by Themesis
Summary: Para Iván, es evidente que Yao quiere ser uno con él, pero tiene problemas para demostrarlo, y está decidido a darle "una ayuda". Yao está cansado de los juegos de Iván, y decide jugar él también.


Si.. la costumbre...

El disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, y todo eso que ya saben. _Axis Powers Hetalia and its characters (c) Hidekaz Himaruya._

_

* * *

_

Comenzó con una carta.

Estaba sobre la mesa de luz de la habitación del hotel que se le había asignado. Qué diablos era eso y cómo había llegado ahí? El sobre tenía escrito su nombre con una caligrafía terriblemente retorcida.

Incluso antes de leer su contenido, Yao estaba indignado. ¿Quién había tenido el atrevimiento de dejar una carta de amenaza en su propia habitación? Ya podía imaginarse quienes podían ser los responsables. Esos bastardos del G8. Más les valía no haber husmeado su equipaje si habían entrado a la habitación… era terrible solo pensar que podían haber descubierto su pijama de Shinatty, delicadamente doblado en su valija.

Abrió el sobre a regañadientes. Para su sorpresa, la carta no estaba escrita con palabras recortadas de diario ni firmada con "XXX". Tenía garabateados pequeños pandas en los márgenes (eran pandas o eran muffins? Lo que fuera, era deforme!) y la cursiva era cuasi ilegible. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a deducir lo que decía:

"Estimado Yao:

He llegado a la conclusión de que la única razón por la que no aceptas aún ser uno conmigo es porque estás incapacitado para pronunciar la palabra "sí". Cuando quieres decir "si" dices "no", y esto es muy confuso.

Para resolver este inconveniente meramente comunicativo, he pensado que podemos hacer esto a tu manera. Si usas este broche rojo hoy por la noche en la fiesta de compromiso de Berwald y Tino (o Berwald y Roderich… o algún otro país pequeño e irrelevante), interpretaré que aceptas ser uno conmigo aunque no puedas decirlo, sin parecer redundante, y te buscaré para que comencemos."

_*"Eh? comencemos a hacer qué?"_

Al pie del papel, la firma tenía las iniciales I.B, pero era totalmente innecesaria, era sencillo saberlo desde el momento en que uno comenzaba a leer la carta. Esa frase que le repetía hasta el hartazgo y como disco rayado el denso, pesado e insistente, Iván Braginski.

Tomó el broche que se encontraba dentro del sobre. Era una estrella roja. Estaba a punto de arrojarla a la basura, pero una sensación interna lo detuvo. Sin detenerse demasiado en esta punzada, Yao comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación… ¿qué hacer? ¿qué hacer? ¿De qué forma podía revertir la situación y hacer quedar en ridículo a Iván?.

* * *

22:00 hs: Iván llegó al salón acompañado de Toris. Ya se encontraban allí, mezclados entre una multitud de gente bastante heterogénea, los tontos de siempre.

_*"¿Cuál era el motivo de la celebración? Ahhh sí… anunciar el compromiso de esos dos freaks, Suecia y Finlandia, que se pavonean como dos señoras saludando a los invitados… Toris ya lo había mencionado"._

**-Flashback fugaz!-**

Durante toda la tarde había obligado a Toris a revolver su guardarropas en busca de algo apropiado para la ocasión.

¿Toris como asesor de modas?

"no señor, ese corte le engorda. No señor, parece un esquimal. No señor, el color no combina con sus ojos….Señor, por qué se preocupa tanto por su aspecto? Ahhh si señor, así se ve como un zar. Las condecoraciones militares siempre le sentaron bien Señor, además irritan al sr. Alfred. Señor, por curiosidad, ¿qué va a regalarle a los novios?..."

"Ehh? Qué novios? Ahh si… el tipo callado y …eh… el otro… encárgate tu de eso Toris."

"Señor… pero tenemos que partir en menos de una hora… y aún ni siquiera me he vestido apropiadamente… no quiero que su hermana Natalia me vea así!".

"Toris, no seas infantil. No me importa si le pones un moño a una botella de vodka. Ahora vete que todavía no he terminado".

**-Fin del flasback-**

Habiendo entrado al salón, Toris desapareció buscando el rastro de Natalia, quien afortunadamente parecía no haber llegado.

_*"Pequeño y escurridizo Yao-Yao, sé que vas a derretirte cuando me veas!"._

Corrían las 23:00 y no había noticias de Yao. Iván había comenzado a impacientarse, y en su aburrimiento pinchaba con el dedo el fondant y el merengue italiano con el que Feliciano había decorado los pasteles que había regalado en nombre suyo y de Ludwig a los novios.

"Alemania, Alemania, Russia está siendo malvado conmigo… veeee ~…"

Lloraba Italia mientras se limpiaba la nariz en el hombro de Ludwig…

Ahh pero de pronto apareció! Sí sí… era él… ahhh pero que extraño de él aparecerse así vestido en un cheongsam más llamativo de lo que se hubiera esperado de Yao, siempre tan reacio a llamar la atención en público. Se veía encantador con el cabello trenzado hacia un lado y el rubor natural en sus mejillas.

_*"Hmmm… pero lleva puesto o no el broche? "_

El cheongsam era rojo… MUY rojo… tenía algunos peces koi en dorado, pero era fundamentalmente, ROJO. Iván quedó perplejo. Era imposible desde lejos saber si lo llevaba o no puesto.

_*"Ah pequeño Yao, lo has hecho a propósito, da?" _

Rusia dejó en paz el merengue de Feliciano y caminó en dirección a Yao. Sin embargo, en un segundo y en medio de la multitud, China se las ingenió para desaparecer.

Iván se sonrió… *"_Yao-Yao quiere jugar a las escondidas!"_

Comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón del salón.

_*"Allí están Edward, Toris y Raivis sangrando por la nariz sin sacar los ojos de los pechos de Ukrania… ajá… y ahí hay un tipo idéntico a Alfred pero con un peinado extraño… lo he visto antes? Nah… seguramente es del servicio de mozos. ¿ Pero dónde estás, Yao Yao?"_

Algo frustrado, salió al mirador que daba al jardín.

_*"Ahh Yao Yao, qué voy a hacer contigo?"_

Iba a regresar al salón para arrastrar a los bálticos de regreso a casa (alguien iba a tener que entretenerlo por lo que restaba de la noche), pero de reojo divisó un bulto junto al balcón.

Curioso se acercó para levantarlo. Había algo dentro de una bolsa de papel, y una tarjeta qué decía:

"Si te pones esto en la cabeza bailo contigo"

Dentro de la bolsa estaban estas enormes orejas de conejo hechas de felpa y un inmenso girasol que sobresalía por encima de su tallo. Los ojos de Iván brillaron y comenzó a reír, casi psicóticamente.

* * *

Yao se regocijaba por dentro.

_*"Pobre tonto, va a perder en su propio juego… si decide seguir jugando va a quedar en ridículo frente a todos, aru… tendrá que dar el brazo a torcer… "._

Y mientras se le subían a la cabeza las burbujas de champagne, de pronto dejó de escuchar las voces que se mezclaban con la música.

_*"Hmmm, por qué todos se han callado"_ pensó, en el mismo momento en que sintió que alguien le apoyaba una mano pesada en el hombro.

Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas por el espanto al ver la versión conejezca de Iván, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con el tallo del girasol tomado por los dientes.

"No sabía que tenías este lado tan "ocurrente" Yao-Yao, a mí también me excitan los disfraces, aunque me agradaría más que la próxima vez los usásemos en privado. Ahora bailamos, da?"

Iván se colocó la flor de girasol en el cabello y sin esperar ninguna respuesta tomó a Yao por la cintura, al tiempo que lo guió en un vals frenético. El champagne no ayudaba, no habían pasado diez segundos y Yao ya estaba mareado; casi podía ver las hadas sobrevolando la cabeza de Arthur.

_*"Maldición… parece no sentir el más mínimo grado de humillación… y en su lugar, quién se siente avergonzado de ser observado bailando con este ridículo soy yo!"._

"Ahh necesitamos más espacio para esto!" Exclamó Iván, mientras empujaba al que tuviera la desdicha de limitarle el movimiento. En el acto algunas copas volaron por el aire.

Era difícil no contagiarse de la euforia de Iván… un estado general de embriaguez psicológica pareció comenzar a expandirse entre quienes los rodeaban y de un segundo a otro los demás estaban bailando por su cuenta, dejando de atender a lo aniñado - y… bizarro? - Que se veía el macabro Rusia con orejas de peluche.

- Yao no pudo contener la risa. -

"Eres un completo idiota, aru. Te ves estúpido con eso… qué clase de estúpido puede usar eso en una fiesta de categoría como está? Si ésta fuese mi fiesta de compromiso te haría echar, aru!"

"No, Yao Yao no podría echar a la mismísima persona con la que se estaría comprometiendo, da? Eso sería feo de su parte! Ah! Y mira! Tienes puesto el broche que te di! Me has hecho difícil encontrarlo, tramposo!"

- Yao piso a Iván a propósito. -

"Yao tiene que tomar lecciones de baile, podemos acordar un horario para que tomes clases conmigo!".

Hervía, La cabeza de China hervía como una cacerola de sopa en la que estaban mezclados ingredientes que no tenían ningún sentido juntos: odio, vergüenza ajena, felicidad y alcohol.

Cuando la pieza terminó, Iván puso un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Yao, lo soltó y le extendió la mano derecha, esperando que éste respondiera estrechándola.

"Y bien? Sé que esto te ha gustado. Si aceptas ser uno con Rusia, dejarás de ser un amargado y me aseguraré de que te sientas de esta forma todos los días pequeño Yao-Yao!"

Esa mano… esa mano...

Por qué no seguían bailando? Si tomaba esa mano tal vez podían seguir bailando para seguir sintiendo aquella alegría desbordante, pensó China.

_*"Sí, sí, sí! Por qué te ves tan lindo hoy Iván? Sí, sí, sí!"_

"Qué inmaduro eres Iván!" La próxima vez que encuentre algo TUYO en MI habitación voy a infligirte mucho dolor físico, aru!" dijo China arrancándose el broche, poniéndolo en la mano todavía abierta de Rusia, y dándose la vuelta en dirección a la salida.

"Oh, por qué mi pequeño panda ha reaccionado así? Ni siquiera son las 12… ¿tu carruaje va a convertirse en calabaza? ¿acaso ya tienes sueño? Yao-Yao no tiene la más mínima tolerancia alcohólica… también debemos trabajar eso! Dulces sueños pequeño panda! Seguiremos jugando luego…"

_*Jugando dijo? Maldito Iván… ya verás cuando yo sea el que ponga las reglas. Hmmm… eso es... verás que no soy ningún amargado y también puedo jugar cuando quiero!"_

Iván le dio un golpe (¿amistoso?) a Toris por la espalda. "Ey Toris, ya podemos irnos! Mi misión en esta velada ha terminado!"

"Pero Señor, aún no han brindado ni hablado los novios!"

"Eh, quiénes?"

* * *

Si si... quiero seguir esto... Me encanta imaginar a China y a Rusia provocándose mutuamente :D!


End file.
